I Give Up
by lacylynn
Summary: HunterxTorixBlake. That's all I can tell you. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I added a little more fiction to this. Bear with me. This is going to be a long story.**

"Hi, Blake," Tori greeted him as she walked into Storm Chargers.

"Yeah, hi," Blake replied.

Tori smiled. "Hey, Tori! Can you come over here just a minute? I need some help." Hunter called out from a corner. He was fixing his bike which was wrecked last week because of Dustin's carelessness.

"Okay," Tori answered back. She smiled again at Blake and jogged to where Hunter was.

Blake's eyes followed Tori.

Dustin walked into the shop. "Blake! What're you doing here?"

Blake nodded. "Just hanging out."

Blake heard Tori laughing at the corner with Hunter. Hunter was saying something, smiling. Tori replied back, but Blake couldn't hear it.

Hunter and Tori got up and walked over to the sofas, where all the others were. Blake looked up to his brother. Hunter smiled back, and sat down. "What's the plan for today?" Shane asked. Hunter and Dustin shrugged. "Tori?" Shane asked smiling. Everyday, the rangers followed the same routine. First, in the morning, they would meet at Storm Chargers. Second, Tori would drive them to the skate park, drop them off. Tori would go surfing. Sometimes, she took somebody along with her.

"You know it, Shane," Tori said, smiling.

"Yes!"

"Come on, let's go," Cam clapped his hands. All the rangers got up.

Tori left the dropped the rangers off. Just before she drove off, Hunter called, "Hey, Tori!"

Tori turned and looked at Hunter. "What is it?"

"Can I come with you to the beach?"

"I'm sorry, Hunter. I'm not going to the beach today. I have a class. I have a class to teach."

"Today is Saturday. None of us has a class on Saturday."

"A teacher is ill. I'm relieving for him."

Hunter nodded. "Oh, wait! I have an appointment with Sensei Omino too. You can give me a lift, right?"

Tori nodded. Hunter climbed into the car, and they drove off. Blake watched as the blue van disappeared into the distance.

At the ninja school…

"Okay, class dismissed," Tori said. The students stood up, then bowed. Tori bowed back. The students, one by one, walked out of the classroom. After a few moments, Tori was the only one left.

"Nice teaching," said Hunter as he came in.

"Thanks," Tori bowed. Hunter bowed too. "Come, sit down."

"Okay." Hunter sat down face-to-face with Tori. "Anybody topped the class today?"

"Mark did by answering the most questions," Tori replied. Hunter nodded. He looked at Tori. _She's just the girl for me,_ Hunterthought. He knew that he would have express feeling to her someday. They both sat in silence. The silence broke when Tori said, "Let's go. I don't want the others waiting."

"U..Uh, yeah." They both stood up.

At the skate park…

"Oh, man. She's late," Shane groaned.

"I mean, she has never been late before," Dustin joined his friend. Dustin then realized that Hunter wasn't there with them. He elbowed Blake, "Where's Hunter?"

"He took off with Tori to the ninja academy," Blake answered, eyes narrowed due to the afternoon sunshine.

A blue van came in sight. "Hey," Blake patted Dustin on the shoulder, "they're back."

"Oh, yeah. Great! We're finally going home," Dustin yelled out. Shane looked at Dustin.

"What? You didn't think that you could walk home," Shane said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, dude. I forgot." He scratched his forehead. Cam has been quiet for the time.

The van stopped in front of them. "Come on, guys, hop in," Tori said. The boys got into the car, and they drove off. They arrived at Storm Chargers. At the entrance of the shop, Hunter whispered, "What do you think Kelly's going to tell us to do?"

"For course, as usual, to help her to clean up the shop, put all the tools you used to fix your bike back to their shelves and so on." Tori smiled, and said, "Just a reminder. You haven't returned the tools back to their shelves, Hunter."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to." Tori laughed as the crimson ranger ran into the shop.

By the time the rangers have finished cleaning the shop, it was nearly 7.00 pm. The rangers threw themselves into the sofas at the corner. They were exhausted. Tori broke in the moaning and groaning, "Come on, guys. I'll drive you all home."

Tori dropped Shane, Dustin and Cam off first. After that, Hunter and Blake were the only ones left with Tori. Blake was sitting in the front seat while Hunter was asleep in the back. Blake started, "Umm, Tori…"

"Yeah, what is it, Blake?"

"Are you going to the beach tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. I won't be able to until Mr. Thomas recovers."

"Oh." Blake nodded.

"Good night, Blake," said Tori. Blake looked at Tori, who avoided his eyes and looked out of the van's windshield. _She's so lovely. Hunter is also trying to get near her, _he thought. _Maybe Hunter isn't. I might be the one suspicious. _

Blake froze for a minute, then said, "Night." He got off the car, woke Hunter up, and waved to Tori. Hunter smiled at Tori as she drove off.

The next day at the ninja school…

Tori was in her classroom, teaching when Dustin dropped by. "Excuse me," said Dustin opened the door and bowed to the students. The students bowed back. He signaled for Tori to come out.

"I'll have to go and talk to Sensei Dustin for a while," said Tori as she walked out of the class." When she reached out of the classroom, and closed the door, she asked, "What is it?"

"Hunter told me to give you this," said Dustin as he handed Tori as piece of paper. "I don't know what it is, but I know it's quite important, because he locked it." Ninjas used to 'lock' letters if they are quite important. To 'lock' means to bind it with their powers so that others cannot peek and only the person who it is given to can open it.

For example, Hunter gave this letter to Tori. Dustin took it to her. Hunter locked it with 'thunder' so that Dustin cannot read it. When it reaches into the hands of Tori, there will be no more thunder binding it.

"Thanks, Dustin," she bowed to her friend, who bowed back to her. She went back into the room, and read it. The letter says, _Tori, meet me in the forest by the sycamore tree at 6.00 pm. I'll be waiting. _

Why? Tori thought. She stopped wondering when she knew that she would find out the answer in the evening.

At 6.00 pm, she went to see Hunter in the forest. She saw him, waiting.

"Hi, Hunter," Tori started greeting him.

"You're here," said Hunter.

"Yeah," Tori paused and studied Hunter's face, then said, "Is anything wrong?"

Hunter let out a long sigh. "Yes, a bit."

"What is it?"

"Tori, do you love Blake?" Hunter asked. _If she says no, today might be the happiest day of my life, _he thought. Then thought again, _if she says yes, I'm doomed!_

"What do you mean, do I love Blake?" Tori asked questioned by Hunter's words. Then she said, "He's just a friend to me, Hunter."

Hunter moved closer to her. He reached for hands, which she gave without protest. Though she didn't mind Hunter holding her hands in his, she looked up at Hunter, amazed by his actions. When Tori looked up, she experienced something she didn't expect. Hunter has gone so close to her that she felt his breath on her lips. And yet, he still kept coming closer. "Tori, I love you," whispered Hunter.

Just before his lips touched hers, Tori took three steps backwards. "I'm sorry, I…" Tori stammered. Then she managed to say, "I have to go."

"Tori," said Hunter as she reached for her. Tori was fast. She used ninja streak and streaked back into the waterfall to the ninja academy.

_Maybe I was the one greedy, _Hunter thought. He walked in the direction of the ninja academy to apologize Tori for his actions, but then he decided, _she might need sometime alone._ So he walked to his house. When he opened the door, he saw Blake sitting on a sofa in the living room, watching TV. Hunter looked at the clock. It was only 8.45 pm.

Blake looked up from the TV to Hunter. He said, "Hi, bro," greeted Blake.

"Yeah, hi," replied Hunter.

"Where have you been by the way?"

"I was at the Wind Ninja Academy," answered Hunter as she climbed up the stairs.

Blake began to feel suspicious. "What were you doing there?" Hunter stopped halfway up the stairs.

"I was helping Sensei Omino with his papers." Hunter tried to answer something else, but that was all he could think of.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean? Of course, I'm sure." Hunter replied, his voice shaking, but not enough for Blake to know. "I'm tired. I need to rest."

Back at the ninja academy, Tori was walking back and forth in her room about the incident with Hunter. _What was he trying to do?_ _Was I the one acting strange (or) was it him acting strange? Was he trying to kiss me? If he was, why would he to that?_ After thinking for countless hours, she finally said to herself, _Okay, now. Consider nothing happened. Just try to consider that you didn't go to meet Hunter. _

**A/N: Let me end this chapter here. Wait in excitement. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is where chapter two starts

**A/N: This is where chapter two starts. I tried to update this chapter as fast as possible, because I'm going to be busy for the next 2 weeks. I'm not sure whether I can update stories and chapters. If there are any mistakes, please bear with me. In this chapter, I will let Tori to be a bit shyer.**

Tori got up the next morning and Hunter came into her mind. _Why did I come back? I should have spent a longer time with him, _she thought. Last night, she was just shocked. She liked Hunter, and she still hasn't expressed her feelings to him. Hunter has. Tori knew that the moment she walked into Storm Chargers, Hunter would signal her to come and talk to him. Then, he would ask her whether she loves him or not. That's where Tori will be stuck. She's still feels a bit uncomfortable to answer 'yes'.

Tori got off her van, and walked into Storm Chargers. At the entrance, she saw Shane trying to sell a pair of gloves to a customer, who wanted a surfboard. **(This is supposed to be funny.)** Just as she thought, she saw Hunter, who signaled her to come over and talk to him. Tori walked to him, and smiled at Blake, who was talking to Dustin. Blake smiled back.

"What is it," asked Tori.

"Tori, I…I was a little out of my mind yesterday, and I want to apologize for what I did," Hunter said.

"It's okay. Everybody makes mistakes," Tori said, smiling with her head down.

"Tori, but I do love you." Hunter held her arms, which caused her to look up. "How about you, do you love me?"

After a few moments, she decided to nod. She didn't want to see Hunter sad, and she did love Hunter. It's just that she can't answer 'yes'. But she nodded. A smile came to Hunter's face. She smiled back, and walked to the sofas where the others were. "Let's go," Tori said to the boys.

While the others, including Hunter, walked out of the shop, Blake sat behind and talked to Tori. "Tori, I need to talk to you. When will you be free?" Blake asked.

"I'm free after Mr. Thomas' class and finishing up some little things," Tori finished.

"What about at 5.30 pm?"

"Okay. I'll meet you in front of the waterfall."

Tori walked out of the shop, followed by Blake. Tori dropped them off at the skate park. Tori entered Ninja Oops. The rangers have rebuilt ninja oops so that they could have their own privacy. Sensei Kanoi was often there, in front of the computer. "Sensei," Tori called out as she climbed down the stairs.

"Yes, Tori, what is it?" Sensei asked as he always used to.

"I was here for Mr. Thomas class, and I found out that I was a bit early. So, I came in."

Sensei began, "Tori, I want to train you to travel with your mind."

"What do you mean? Travel with my mind?"

"Did you remember when your mother died?"

Tori nodded in reply.

"Your mother was very brave and stubborn too. She asked for it, actually. She told me that she would try. She did well the first day. The second day, she was kind of struggling. The third, she was completely struggling. She did try. She couldn't handle the stress. She kept trying, but failed. That let her to death." Sensei stopped.

"I admired her, back then," said Tori as she felt tears welling up in her eyes, remembering her mother's death. "With my father already gone, she left me with you."

"So, Tori, do you wish to learn how to travel with you mind. It will take a lot of your efforts. You must concentrate and go through many stages. You must fight for your destination. You must face many obstacles. Your mother couldn't face the final obstacle. Her mind was dead, and so she was. Those are the bad things you must face."

"What are the good things, Sensei?"

"Once you've learnt how to travel with your mind, you could even be Sensei for it takes a lot of efforts. You can do anything. You will gain the respect and trust of others. I learnt how to do that when I was a little older than you. My Sensei trained me because he knew that I will be the next Sensei."

"What do you train me for, Sensei?"

"Ask that to yourself, Tori. And you will find the answer in less than three days. What are you training yourself for?"

"Yes, Sensei. I will reply back after 3 days. Excuse me, Sensei. It's time for me to go."

"You may go, Tori." Sensei watched Tori walked back up the stairs. In his mind, he knew that she was born to be somebody special. And he is going to train her to be somebody special.

It was nearly 5.30 pm when Tori dismissed Mr. Thomas' class. She walked out to the waterfall to meet Blake. He saw her the moment she appeared from the waterfall. She walked to him and said, "I thought you would arrive later than this."

"Yeah, I thought so too. But the motocross practice finished five minutes earlier," Blake replied.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Tori, is there anybody you love?" Blake asked her, looking straight into her eyes.

Tori didn't know what to say. She knew that if she said 'yes', Blake will ask who it is and find out that it's his own brother. If she said 'no', Blake might think it's the truth. And later, he might find out that I'm lying. She didn't want to lie. Instead, a question came to her mind. She asked the question to Blake, "Why do you ask me that?"

"Nothing, I…I…I was just wondering," Blake stammered.

"It's not something to wonder about, Blake. Is there something really important you need to tell me?"

Blake nodded in reply.

"What is it?"

"Answer my question, first."

She decided to said, "Yes, there is someone who I love. Now that I have answered your question, you answer mine."

Blake felt a bit disappointed to know that Tori has someone near her. "Tori, what do you consider me as?"

"A friend, of course," replied Tori as she studied Blake's face. "Blake, are you trying to say something? If you are, say it."

"Okay," said Blake. He let out a long breath, and then said, "Tori, I love you."

Tori stood in silence. She was dumbfounded by Blake's words. She suddenly felt that she needs to let Blake know that someone she loves is Hunter. "Well, Blake, about that someone I love, it's Hunter." Tori said her voice a bit shaking.

"Really?" Blake was very, very disappointed. He will have to ask Hunter all about this.

"Blake." Blake looked up. "I'm sorry, I…I…" Tori stammered.

"It's okay," Blake replied. "I have to go." Blake managed to smile at Tori, so she wouldn't feel bad.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tori asked, worried.

"Yes, don't worry about me. I'll…I'll be fine."

Tori sighed and walked back to the ninja academy, got changed into her casual clothes and drove back home. She could see the lights lit in the house and could tell that her someone was in her house. She opened the door and said, "Who is in?" There was no reply. She went into the kitchen and Hunter jumped out from behind the door. Tori gasped in surprise. Once she realized it was Hunter, she said, "Hunter! You nearly gave me a heart attack! How did you get in by the way?"

Hunter shrugged. "I just used a bit of my powers," he replied.

"You know you're not allowed to use your powers outside the academy."

"Yeah, I do."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you, and I think we should have a little privacy of our own. Don't you think?" Tori kind of nodded. "Come here," said Hunter as he pulled Tori into his arms.

"Hey!" Tori struggled out of his hold.

"Come on, Tori. We're alone here."

Tori was beginning to blush. She looked at the clock on the wall and said, "Hunter, it's getting late. You should be going home. I must get changed." Tori turned to leave, but Hunter grabbed her by the waist. Hunter's breath on her neck caused Tori to laugh. "Stop it, it tickles." Hunter smiled.

"Can I stay here with you tonight?" Tori froze. She wasn't expecting that from Hunter, who became her lover just yesterday. Because of the no-reply from her, Hunter asked, "Will you let me?"

"What about Blake? Did you tell him that you might be sleeping here tonight?"

"No, I didn't. I'll just tell him that I was at the thunder ninja academy in the morning. Will you let me?"

"O…kay. Now I have to prepare dinner for two." She walked over to the refrigerator. Because she was busy taking out things, she did concentrate on Hunter's question.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Mmm."

"I can?"

The 'I can' caused Tori to turn around and ask what that meant. "What do you mean, you can?"

"You said you will let me sleep with you."

"No, I didn't!"

"But when I asked you 'Can I sleep with you?' you said 'Mmm'."

"Sorry, that time, I wasn't concentrating enough on your question. This is the final answer. No, you can't."

"No, you can only answer one time, and there are no changing answers. That's my rule."

"Hunter, you can't. Dinner is ready."

After dinner, Tori went upstairs. Hunter followed her. "Hunter, you really can't."

"Tori, just for this night, okay?"

Tori sighed. She did want to sleep with Hunter, but it makes her uncomfortable. She sighed again and said, "Okay, just for this night." Tori climbed into bed and pulled on her blanket.

"Are you angry at me?" Hunter asked as he climbed into bed and pulled on his blanket.

"Forget about it." Hunter crept up behind Tori, who was facing the other way, and put his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?"

Hunter placed his chin on her head. "Let's stay like this for a while."

Tori struggled out of Hunter's hold, and tried to get out of bed. But while she was getting up, Hunter caught her and tickled her until she ended up pinned to the bed. That caused Tori to laugh. Hunter held her arms, and bent down to kiss her. After a few moments of kissing, they both parted, trying to breath. "You still don't want to sleep with me?"

Tori replied, laughing. "I changed my mind."

Hunter and Tori slept the whole night. Tori slept in Hunter's arms, with Hunter pleased that his lover has allowed him to sleep with her.

**A/N: I'll end this chapter here. I hope you like it. I update another chapter as soon as possible.**


End file.
